


Teh Seldor Crolls XL: Myskin - The Legend of the Naggingborn

by AghMySpleen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Baby getting thrown out of a window, Parody, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Baby is born, baby is angry, baby shouts, baby is thrown out of window.
Kudos: 2





	Teh Seldor Crolls XL: Myskin - The Legend of the Naggingborn

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim and all related Elder Scrolls stuffs was not from my Noodle. It all belongs to Bethesda. Their Noodles are pretty good (most of the time).

The Legend of the Naggingborn

One fine night, five hundred years ago. A woman birthed a child, it wasn’t just your normal crying baby that had just been spat out of a womb.

No, this baby sat there on a table. It looked around the room with distaste in its eyes. 

It shouted at the doctors, “FUS-RO-NAG!!!!!”

All doctors clapped their hands to their ears, for in that shout, they heard a baby telling them to clean up the room (and the baby itself), over and over and over again.

And this, they realized, that this baby wasn’t your normal crying baby that had just been spat out of a womb.

No, this baby was the Legendary Naggingborn, destined to destroy the world.

So, they tossed it out a window.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man next. 
> 
> Also, sorry (not sorry) if you were disturbed by a baby shouting. I'll keep the tone lighter next time.


End file.
